Shadowblade Chronicles
by Darkershadowblade
Summary: A planet named Dracogain held many secrets. After its destruction few survivors went to Sonic's world but following was much evil and problems. These creatures of the dark brought many secrets and mysteries upon the people and animals. Will the heroes beat the darkness? Will the mysteries be revealed? Find out in part 1 of this epic series.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small notice I should tell you is the chapters will be updated as I get better as writing. The next update of this chapter will feel more like a book other then what you see now and the next update will also have more detail. I will say which version they are then when I feel it is complete then I will say complete. The original was all script style now its a combination between script and book. So enjoy.**

**Version 1.1**

Dont own any Sega material

**Chapter 1 Dracogain- **

The streets were dark at Dracogod city as the rain was pouring down harder then average yet, still Dragons walking around the city. Dracogod is a very advanced city with the best technology the planet has to offer. Giant skyscrapers were everywhere to see at the city with giant screens on them all advertising something. The center is where the capital is located. The castle is a very tall castle that looks as if it goes beyond the clouds touching the heavens. Within the castle is a citizen area holding many ancient relics and important objects of the past. It's more of a museum. But at the end, the biggest and most highly detailed statue was standing. This dragon was old looking with the planets most ancient armor. The golden plate reads "Dracogain"'"Mommy. Who is this one?" A young dragon asked then a voice came from the stand of the statue.

"Dracogain, first king of our planet. Back in his time our planet was called Dracnos. Dracogain saved our planet from a civil war and conquered it using extremely brutal force along with most the universe. But after a defeat from the Creators the planet was renamed Dracogain in his honor." The AI Informed.

Deeper and higher inside this castle is the royal family with two on a balcony looking down at the city.

"I've never seen it rain so much before." Shadon said then started holding his hand out to feel the hard rain.

"I love it! I don't like the sunshine; the darkness brings the best happiness." Corruption said leaning on the rail. "Besides, a princess such as myself needs to stay strong, the happy sunshine makes one weak."

"Many will disagree with you." Shadon said then looked down with a shocked look on his face then his eyes got a star design on them and were looking down at the scene.

Down in the city a dragon was on the ground with a creature with a glove with 5 claws on it, a skeleton glove, black cloak and a skeleton mask. Five guards were knocked out on the ground around him.

"Finally someone does something; I was getting bored for a while." Corruption said as she jumped off.

"Who are you...? My eyes can't see through you." Shadon thought to himself as he jumped down.

corruption pulled out two daggers while Shadon didn't use anything then Corruption landed on the ground and charged at the creature ready to slice him but the creature stepped to the side to avoid the dagger then used his claw to block the other one so Corruption span around to kick him but he grabbed her leg, pulled her in and cut down her body with his claws then saw that Shadon was about to land so the creature used a dark spell of some kind to put dark spikes up where Shadon was about to land so Shadon used his jet shoes for a boost at the creature and pulled out something with a sharp edge like a sword so the creature dodged to the left then at the end of the sword he saw a gun barrel, he then knew that it was a rifle with a blade at the end then Shadon looked back and shot the creature with a big energy blast from the rifle.

Shadon looked at Corruption only to see four slices down her with a black thick liquid coming from the wound.

"Darkdread?" Shadon thought to himself. "That's impossible, only someone from my bloodline has darkdread."

Shadon looked back at the creature and noticed the creature used his wings to block the attack but something got Shadon in shock, the dragon had grey wings which meant he was one of the rare grey dragons. There have only been three recorded grey dragons, kink Dracogain, ancient evil dragon Zalmunna and his own brother Shaden.

The creature vanished and since Shadon has a control over Darkdread he was able to get the chemical out of his sister and she was brought back to the castle by the guards.

The next day inside the main defense sector of the planet…

"Those are quite a bit of ships." The commander stated.

"Something's wrong, scans don't pick up anything and the shields are too strong to penetrate." A soldier informed.

"Align the satellites and fire." The commander ordered.

As the satellites aligned in place they fired highly concentrated blast but did nothing to the enemy ships.

"That's impossible!" The commander said shocked.

"Your planet is doomed; nothing you do can save you." A mysterious voice said over the intercoms.

"I know that voice... Get the elites." The commander ordered.

"Already here." Shadon said. "That material is straight from the Northern city, it takes a genius to handle it with such precision though."

"I must admire the technology in the ships, but still nothing compared to my master piece" Syther bragged.

Shadon glared at him with a slightly annoyed face waiting for him to add a certain someone to that.

"Fine...our master piece." Syther edited his words.

"I don't care what tech they have, I have been waiting a long time for something like this." corruption stated.

"They started bombing the city." The commander informed. "Go now!" he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 2 terror and sadness**

**The attack on Dracogain has begun**

"I still remember this place as a kid." Shade said reliving the past.

"We are not here to sightsee. Get the mission done and then do as you please." Sacurestu reminded.

A giant ship hovers over the city and many enemies of troops jumped out of it.

"Alright! This is it. Show no mercy to these terrorist!" A citizen screamed as he sent several lightning bullets at the enemy. The thing about Dracogain is that everyone does their part to defend the planet, each one is trained to fight and use spells. Of course defending is optional but normally the ones that don't defend helps out in some form like relocating young ones or transferring energy to defenders so they don't get tired.

The enemy was being blasted by several elements but the one that had most effect was electricity.

"Hey everyone! Electricity works the most!" One citizen informed everyone so they all started using lightning spells.

"Syther, scan it." Shadon ordered.

"They are using powerful shielding, my scan won't go through." Syther informed.

"It seems someone is smarter then you. So let's blast it with Helecanarsus or better yet the sun cannon." Corruption suggested.

"We will wait on helecanarsus and the sun cannon is too dangerous to use around the city." Sacurestu informed.

The group gets surrounded so they pull out the fully automatic weapon Necrotromina and start shooting away while swiftly moving to better cover.

"HA! Their shielding is no match for my weapons." Syther said proudly.

"There are so many and hardly anything works on them, we are getting destroyed." Shade shouted to the others "I think this was that canceled project that the Archives were working on. It was not dragon compatible to the project was scrapped."

"They use insane technology and keep everything unknown to us. Not to mention this is clearly Dracogain mythological weapons they are using. At least we found a way for endless Shooting with the liquid shadow core." Syther informed.

"Here is what we do. Sacurestu and Syther will board a ship and find out species and home planet with info on the tech. Shade and Corruption will defend the city and tear them to shreds." Shadon ordered.

"And you?" Corruption asked.

"It's a surprise." Shadon replied while running off into an ally.

The rest splits off to do the plan.

"How do we get up?" Syther asked.

"We don't. We kill a couple and find out everything from the body and armor." Sacurestu answered.

"Well I'm not much of a fighter so I will go back to base and support you all." Syther replied then snuck off.

Sacurestu just glared in annoyance and was on his way as Syther left.

As Sacurestu was surrounded he was about to capture them when red aura surround the enemies and crushed them all.

"Been a while hasn't it?" A voice asked Sacurestu.

"Still using red aura Shaden? Black aura is much more powerful." Sacurestu informs.

"But much more unstable and uses more energy." Shaden replied.

"You must keep one alive so I can get its species and info, can you do that?" Sacurestu asked.

"Of course I can." Shaden said as he giggled.

"Why do you giggle every time you say something? ...You know what, don't answer that." Sacurestu said.

Shaden grabbed a handful of them with his aura and put them in front of Sacurestu.

"Well? Choose one. Hehe." Shaden said.

"The way you giggle does lighten up the mood but sounds like you are talking to a younger brother or sister... You know they are grown up now and that act is not necessary. Especially around me." Sacurestu informed angrily.

Sacurestu unmasked all of them and to his surprise they all were echidna.

"I thought echidna's technology was still bows and arrows and we are a long way from Mobius. Shaden said.

Sacurestu used the ear communicator to tell shadon and the others that the species is Echidna.

"Well I guess you can use the attack blue aura impulse. The other dragons here are dead now." Sacurestu said.

"Really? I get to use that attack now. HAHAHAHA. YOU ECHIDNA MADE A BIG MISTAKE COMING HERE." Shaden screamed.

A blue beam rushed to the sky through the ship to the clouds while Sacurestu disappeared out of range and the Echidna's started shooting him but Shaden's blue aura shielding him. Five seconds later the blue aura around him got wider and wider until it bursted in a 360 degree angle destroying everything in range including the floor. When Shaden was done he fell in the crater he made and transported out leaving the part of the city deserted with nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 3 shadon's dark power**

**Dracogain's last stand**

"Everyone move out! All life in dracogod city is gone.

"So that's why they are running, their job here is done." Shadon said.

The group heard a gun shot and Shadon got silent.

"Umm... Shadon? Are you all right?" Corruption asked.

Shadon started to growl.

"Guys! Run now! Shadon got hit." Syther informed.

"Of all the places to get hit, it had to be there. Corruption let's go." Shade said.

"What happened to my little brother?" Shaden asked.

"His weak point." Shade answered.

Shaden knew exactly what happened when he said that.

"We need to evacuate everyone off the planet now!" Shaden ordered.

"No problem, they all are dead we are the only survivors." Syther informed.

"Impossible..." Shaden said not believing that. "No way we were defeated so quickly..."

As the Echidna's were shooting at shadon one of them said

"Is this all the legendary shadon has got? HA."

Allot of black energy bursted out of shadon and took shape of a 8 foot dragon on all fours. He had blood red eyes that looked like flames were coming out and the rest of the body had black flames coming out kind of like Sacurestu but in a dragon form.

Shadon used a move called dark twin dragons.

2 dragon serpents came from his body and charged at the army of echidnas which killed allot of them before disappearing then Shadon used a dark beam of energy that came out like a laser which killed allot in the rows in front of him.

After that Shadon pointed up at the ship and blasted it with a black beam which destroyed it.

When the echidnas were running Shadon did the unthinkable... Black aura impulse.

As shadon used black aura impulse a black beam went in the air like blue aura impulse, difference was that black aura was more powerful and unstable.

After 7 seconds of this black aura bursted in a 360 degree angle but did not stop where blue aura impulse stopped, no it went much further, it went on to the city, to the state, till the country and finally the whole world was nothing but rock and lava. Fortunately the survivors were on the sun cannon.

(Sun cannon: floating space station that absorbs sun rays amplifies it then can launch it and can destroy worlds but can be adjusted to cities or towns or even creatures.)

Soon Shadon transported to the sun cannon.

"What happened to the planet?" Shadon asked.

"The echidnas did it and you got knocked out." Sacurestu lied.

"Why did you lie?" Shade whispered.

"I can't let him know Securestu took over or that he even exist inside of him." Sacurestu replied.

Shadon looked at the survivors and all that was left was.

"Well. What now?" Shaden asked.

"We get revenge. Go to Earth and kill every echidna there." Corrupt said kind of angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 4 arrival at mobius**

**Target, the echidna tribes**

Sun cannon, Earth's atmosphere

"I planned how we will destroy the echidna tribes" Corrupt stated. "Syther will go to the tribe at the Far East; your superior technology will make it a fast and easy one. Sacurestu will go to the tribe on the far west. I will go to the northern tribe. Shade will go to the southern tribe. Shaden will go to the western border tribe. Corruption will go to the southern border tribe, And Shadon will go to the middle tribe, the tribe of Pachacamac. Now spread out. "Corrupt ordered.

"This is the tribe, smaller then I expected and they have no guns, I am at an advantage." Syther told himself.

"Who goes there? I do not know you so leave or I will kill you." A guard said angrily

"That's not very nice, but I will have to go with death on this circumstance." Syther said very full of himself.

"Very well, prepare to die." The Echidna said then he charged at Syther but he pulled out the Minkoshreader and shot the Echidna.

The minkoshreader is a fully automatic shotgun type weapon with a regenerating power core allowing unlimited shots of energy.

"oh, did I do that? Well you're next for my revenge." Syther said getting a little angry.

"Revenge?" the second guard asked. "We did nothing to you."

"Oh but you see, your species destroyed my home planet and the few survivors are here to finish all you off." Syther informed.

"A single creature cannot destroy an entire tribe." the guard informed. "Especially this tribe."

Syther shot the guard and used the charge feature to fuse the energy bolts into a single big blast then he blew open the gate then rushed in. Not many echidnas got the chance to turn around because Syther shot them down so some tried charging but could not get close enough so they hid behind the stones.

"We cannot get close enough to him." One Echidna informed. "We need to get to higher ground and use arrows from a range."

Syther was walking around the tribe shooting anyone that gets in his sight but the military members went to high ground and started to shoot down at Syther so Syther dropped down a orb that made a circular shield around him.

"Smarter then I originally thought." Syther thought to himself. "I never been big on short range combat but I will have better luck with up there, then when they drop the bows is when I will bomb the place from the skies."

When the soldiers stopped shooting arrows Syther spread his wings and flew up to the top where the archers were and pulled out a sword with a energy blade then ran through the archers cutting each one of them then the ones further down grabbed swords but the energy blade was cutting through the metal so after dealing with two walls worth of enemies he flew to the skies and started shooting down at the tribe till it was in ruins but there was one more left, one of the Echidnas was inside the energy shield so Syther pulled out the sniper rifle called the Necrotromina and aimed at the Echidna's head then pushed a button that lowered the shield then shot him in the head.

Syther put a bomb in the middle of the tribe then flew away then pressed a button and the entire tribe was completely destroyed.

"This is syther, mission complete." syther said in his watch communicator.

"Let's make this fast and simple." Sacurestu thought to himself while walking towards the front gate.

"No visitors allowed." A guard informed Sacurestu but he said nothing then a black spike came from the ground impaling the two guards at the main entrance then he blasted the gates open with a high level blast of energy then walked in with some of the Echidna's scared of the monster.

"Black hound summoning." Sacurestu said as several hounds came from the ground and charged at the Echidna's. For the first waves the hounds were charging at the Echidna's tackling them down to the ground and biting their necks but after a while that quit working when the soldiers got swords and started to slice the black aura hounds but when the hounds died they turned into a black liquid and fell to the ground then they surrounded Sacurestu.

"Summoning, dark snake." Sacurestu said then several black spikes came from the ground impaling the Echidna's around him. The snake was long enough to surround their temple five times so it went around in circles and ate every Echidna in it's path then went to the top of the temple and curled up in a ball then concentrated all it's energy into a dark bomb then a explosion came from it destroying the entire tribe.

"This place is done; time to return to Sun cannon." Sacurestu said vanishing.

Corrupt went into to the main gates of the tribe.

"Halt Mage, you are not welcome here." A guard informed but the ground below broke apart and the guards fell in then Corrupt opened the main gate and walked in with many staring at him.

"How did he get access? Does our leader have a plan?" A echidna asked.

"I don't know, but something does not feel right." the other one answered.

Corrupt held his staff in the air and storm clouds came and several electric bolts hit the tribe and it's members electrocuting them. The other tribe members charged at Corrupt but he hit the ground with his staff and lava started to fly up from the ground flooding the place with lava the vanished from the scene to the mountains to watch the place melt into the earth then after it was gone he cooled the lava then slammed his staff in the ground making a Forrest in the area.

"I will torment them all with my bare hands." Shade said as he waked up to the gates.

"For entry you need to beat me in a fight, no weapons." One of the guards said.

"So that's why Corrupt sent me here." Shade thought to himself then he charged him and punched him so hard that the echidna hit the wall and cracked it.

Impressive, but out leader can punch through the wall. You are granted entry." The guard informed but Shade grabbed him and threw him at the main entrance and the Echidna was thrown right through it then walked in.

"Not very many in this tribe, they only keep the strongest." Shade thought to himself, that mountain cliff can help me later on."

All of the Echidna's charged at Shade so he punched the ground which made a crater which made the tribe Echidna's slide into it then Shade jumped out and pushed a bolder Into it crushing them then he Jumped up to the mountain cliff and punched it at the weak spot which made many of the rocks fall onto the tribe crushing the rest of the tribe members except one.

"Did you come to test your strength?" The leader asked.

"No, I came here for revenge." Shade replied.

"I see but your revenge will not be granted." the leader informed.

"Look around, everyone is dead except you." Shade mentioned.

"That was all luck, many if us were sick and severely weakened." The leader informed.

As shade charged at the leader for a punch the leader dodged and punched shade knocking him back a couple feet before Shade caught himself then as the leader went to punch him again Shade avoided and grabbed the leaders neck, picked him up and slammer him on the ground.

"Mission complete." Shade said in the communicator and walked back.

"Traveler, you are not allowed here, turn back and I will try not to chase you." The guard said.

"Oh but you see I have a sudden urge to kill your entire tribe, hehehe." Shaden said creeper like.

"Impossible, a single warrior cannot destroy an entire tribe and with that giggle you are no warrior nor man so be gone." The guard said.

Shaden surrounded the Echidna in aura and crushed him. As he walked in the Echidna's stared at him weird so when he reached the top of the temple which was in the middle he shouted

"NOW LESTEN UP I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW, BLUE AURA IMPULSE." After Shaden shouted that a blue beam came from the sky, hit him then after five seconds a circular blast hit the entire tribe up till the boundaries killing all of the Echidna's inside.

"Wow... This place is depressing." Corruption said out loud.

"Leave now, and since you are a girl I will not hurt you but if you don't go then I will." One of the guards threat.

Corruption said nothing and just flipped him off.

"Why you little, GO NOW!" The guard shouted.

Corruption ran in front of him and kicked him in the stomach which sent him backwards falling on the ground and when Corruption walked by she kicked him in the head.

As she walked in everyone looked at her with a paralyzed look due to the way she looked.

She wore black shoes, short shorts and a black tank top.

"A trespasser, maybe she could become my slave." One Echidna stated.

When she walked slowly to one of the Echidna's she grabbed his arm and through him at the rest leaving a gap in the circle of Echidna's surrounding her. As the others saw she was dangerous they charged at her but she pulled out two daggers and ran towards them also staying low to ground cutting at their legs and avoiding attacks then went out of sight.

"Where did she go?" One Echidna asked.

"I don't know, I thought I saw her by your feet." One informed.

"All she did was cut me, nothing too serious." After he said that he fell to the ground along with many others.

"Where is she?" He asked then saw a green chemical come out of the wound. "Her daggers are poisonous!"

One saw her on top of the temple but the bodies started to expand outwards then blowing up in acid which hit nearby Echidna's which made them do the same thing till eventually all of them blew up from the chemical.

"Hmm, that trick really does work." Corruption thought to herself. "Mission complete."

Shadon arrived at the chaos emerald alter which was right outside of the tribe and saw a hand full of chao playing and saw 7 emeralds with a big one in the middle and sensed a strong presence watching him but he did not know what it was then he heard foot steps.

Wait! Don't get any closer!" A female voice said.

When Shadon heard that he put his hand on his revolver then turned around ready to shoot her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 5 shadon's infiltration**

**What is he up too?**

"Oh sorry, I thought you were one of them." The female Echidna said.

Shadon being confused about the niceness he decides to wait before attacking.

"Did you notice the presence guarding the chao?" The female asked.

Shadon did notice but still remained quite at the question.

"You're not much of a talker are you? My name is Tikal. And what's your name?" Tikal asked.

"My name is Shadon." Shadon informed.

"I never have seen your species before; will you be willing to share your species name?" Tikal asked.

"My species is Dragon, but recently my kind was attacked and now there is only a hand full of us left." Shadon informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened. I heard of your kind by my grandmother one time, she said that dragons are the most powerful creature created and some have mystical powers." Tikal informed.

"All dragons have a kind of spell. But an ancient evil dragon was said to have the most control of this power and was the strongest of our kind, he is rumored to be living to this day." Shadon informed.

"Do you have any of this power?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, my strong suit was darkness" Shadon informed making a ball of darkness then it formed into five crows and they flew away. "But due to pure luck I have all kinds now." He informed then made pillars of each element he could think of at the time."

"That's really neat, you seem confused. Is there something on your mind?" Tikal asked.

"I always heard that echidnas were evil, bad tempered and violent but I don't see any of that in you." Shadon responded.

Shadon's watch rang then he pushed a button.

"What is taking you? We are all done." Corrupt asked.

"Give me more time, I want to try something new so don't interfere." Shadon replied.

"Can't you ever give us a straight answer for once in your life?" Shade asked annoyed.

"Transmission ended." The AI for the watch said.

"What was that?" She said with a confused face. "Is something in there?"

"This is a communicator; I can talk to people from long distances." Shadon informed.

"Wow, I never though that would ever exist, we just use messengers that travel the distance to give info." Tikal said.

"Tikal time to come ba..." he paused looking at the dragon." Who is this?" Pachacamac ordered to know.

"This is Shadon." Tikal answered.

"So you think that just because you're a dragon then you can come and do whatever you want?" Pachacamac asked angrily.

"Father, please don't be so..." Tikal was cut off

"Quite, let the dragon talk." Pachacamac ordered.

"You should listen to your daughter more often, I am seeing that she is wiser then you are." Shadon replied.

"A lone child wiser then me? HA don't make me laugh." Pachacamac responded slightly annoyed.

Five of Pachacamac elite guards came up and was ordered to kill the dragon.

Shadon rushed at the first one held it by the neck, jumped on the second one and put his foot on his neck unleashed his tail from his armor and grabbed the third one and held the Necrotromina up to another guard and as he shot the guard he crushed the one in his hand, stomped the one under his foot and squeezed the life out of the one in his tail.

"Four out of five." Shadon said.

Shadon unleashed both his wings from his armor and charged at the last guard faster then lightning tackling him to the ground and before he punched him he heard a voice.

"Don't kill anymore!" Tikal screamed.

Shadon looked at Tikal, got off and gave the leader a death glare.

"Impressive, I could use him." Pachacamac thought to himself. "If you want to stay, you must be apart of my army." Pachacamac informed.

Shadon was laughing inside "Me? Work for him? HA! Who does he think he is? But then again something tells me that I need to stay." Shadon thought to himself then said "What are the rules? Who do I get to talk with? What are the boundaries and what can't I do?"

"The rules are following my orders, you talk to no one and you stay in a room till I say so." Pachacamac answered.

"Then forget it. I will not be enslaved. There is one thing keeping me from killing you right now." Shadon said.

Pachacamac thinking he might need the military power thinks things over "This is a once in a life time offer, rules do as I say, who can he talk to, I'm sure the tribe people won't mind but I think he is more into my daughter then anyone else so should I forbid him from her? No, I will send a spy, what can he not do, assault or touch anyone." Pachacamac thought.

"Very well then, I accept those terms." Shadon said kind of happily.

Pachacamac questioned how he knew then he saw his eyes, his eyes had a five pointed star design with red lines as the outer shell and separating the five points, the inside were black and where it was normally white was black and slowly spinning.

"Very well, and Tikal don't look into his eyes, especially if they have a star design in them." Pachacamac ordered.

"Why would you accept those terms and why did he say not to look in your eyes?" Tikal asked confused.

"I have the eyes of the creator. I was reading his mind and he thought of different terms." Shadon informed.

"So your eyes read minds?" Tikal asked.

"They can do so much more, these eyes make me god... But the Creator put limits on me so I can only do a handful of things or I will be executed if I find a way around it" Shadon informed.

"And who is this Creator that granted you the eyes?" Tikal asked.

"One of the five creators named Judgment. Creator of this part of the universe" Shadon informed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 6 trials of Judgement**

**How Shadon got his eyes**

"Judgement?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, But when he created this place he had a hard time controlling the elements so he created the elemental avatars." Shadon informed.

"Elemental beings?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, there are six of them, the fire elemental named Flamine. The water avatar named Aquarious, the Nature or earth elemental named Landita. The wind avatar named Nacuisa. The darkness elemental named Necrotic and the light avatar named Nacura. Each has full power over their element." Shadon explained.

"So do they have something to do with your eyes?" Tikal asked.

"In a way. Flamine is the reason I got them and I am the reason why she is still alive." Shadon explained. "As I was walking around doing my thing I noticed something that was pinned to the ground about to get hit so I used my Shadow ability to block the hit and she did a high level fire spell and turned him to ashes."

"Someone was able to pin a legendary avatar?" Tikal asked confused.

"He turned out to have been a fire style creature that had a liquid side from a mutation." Shadon explained. "He was very powerful."

"Don't think you saved me, I was waiting till he was about to hit me before I did my counter." Flamine said annoyed.

"Actually, he would have turned into freezing cold water and killed you." Shadon replied. "So who and what are you? I never seen your kind nor do I think it's possible." Shadon asked.

"My name is Flamine, I am an elemental avatar that works for Judgement to keep the fires under control. And you are?" Flamine asked.

My name is Shadon." He informed.

"Oh I heard of you, my buddies don't like you very much and I don't know why. The fact that you can use the shadows or black aura or whatever you want to call it is impressive, but your eyes looks like it wants something, oh I know, you are the one to have the eyes of the creator so I shall take you to Judgement" Flamine said as she took him to Judgement by engulfing them both in flames and appearing in a temple like place and at the end was a giant creature in thick white armor.

"Why did you bring this dragon here?" Judgement asked.

"I believe he is the one to obtain the eyes." Flamine responded.

"Are you strong Shadon?" Judgement asked already knowing the question.

"Of course, I can take anything." Shadon responded like he can really take on anything.

"Very well, you will go through the trials of Judgement and if you pass all three trials then you will be granted the eyes of the creators." Judgement informed.

"Trial 1, if you are the one you should have one of the elemental creatures inside of you." Judgement informed then started to undo the locks to unleash the beast then Shadon blew up in a dark aura that sent radiation fields around it almost like black flames.

"He has Securestu inside of him, so he really was sealed after all." Judgement thought to himself activating the seal again then Shadon went back to normal.

"Trial 2, you must overcome death and be one with the universe." Judgement said.

"What? That hardly makes sense." Shadon asked confused.

"The second rate creators are all chosen by birth, each order has special abilities, this is to make sure you are the one, only you have Securestu and only you will be able to come back to life." Judgement explained then sent a white spear right through Shadon but then his scales started to turn red slowly and a red blade was forming with spike shards going down the blade.

"This is what they meant by rebirth!" Judgement said then under Shadon several white chains came from the ground attaching to him then healed the wound and Shadon's scales went back to their normal color.

*Trial 3, you must get at least one hit on me. "Judgement said.

"You are kidding right? You are a massive target." Shadon said.

"Then this should be no problem." Judgement said.

Shadon shot his fastest attack at Judgement but then Judgement vanished then was behind Shadon.

"Going to be like that." Shadon said then whispered "Full focus." After he whispered that he grew taller and had a more defined muscle tone with slightly longer hair.

"Not a sound passes me... Not a sight unseen... Not a vibration ignored... I sense you not there where my eyes fool me... But behind the chair" Shadon thought to himself then ran behind Judgement faster then was ever seen and Shadon blasted him with a beam of light then he was in the middle of the room with Judgement on the chair.

"You are the one. I now grant you the eyes of the creators. You are the 102nd one and is one of the two to pass three trials." Judgement informed.

"After that I knew how to use them like I had them before or I was meant to have them." Shadon explained after telling the story.

"You said 102 and only 2 made it. What happened to the other 100?" Tikal asked.

"They died, they were not chosen ones and. The trials were too much, everyone had a different trial bases on them. My trials was based on inner demons and forms." Shadon explained.

"You did it knowing you could have died?" Tikal asked.

"It went so fast that it slipped my mind. And it's not everyday you are personally being confronted by a creator." Shadon replied then his watch rang.

"Tikal can you be quite for a moment?" Shadon asked.

"Of course." Tikal answered then Shadon pressed a button.

"What is taking you so long? You were suppose to be here a long time ago. Do I need to send someone?" Corrupt stated.

"I am doing fine, don't send anyone." Shadon responded.

"No, I am sending someone." Corrupt said.

"Fine, then send Sacurestu, he fits the job best." Shadon suggested then hung up with a angry/annoyed face.

"Is something wrong?" Tikal asked noticing the annoyed face Shadon had.

Shadon's face went from annoyed to a smile and looking happy. "Nothing is wrong. You get to see one of my friends."

Oh, and what's he like?" Tikal asked.

"Well... He is very calm and will listen to reason unlike the rest and that is why I chose him." Shadon responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 7 everyone watch out**

**Sacurestu is coming**

"You do know that your father sent a spy to watch us right?" Shadon asked.

"I know, but I prefer this over anything else that could happen." Tikal responded.

"It's kind of nice here at the shrine don't you think?" Shadon asked

"It's very nice... But looking at you it seems you are use to something different." Tikal noticed.

"I am. Do you want to see what?" Shadon asked.

Tikal- Of course I would." Tikal responded curious on what Shadon had in mind then Shadon pulled out a black box.

"What is that?" Tikal asked a bit confused, especially when it opened and had a screen with a bunch of buttons with marking on them then when he pushed one of them the screen lit up with a screen saver of a picture looking down at a massive city.

"Wow... Those structures are really high. Can you explain these?" Tikal asked.

Shadon browsed to a picture of him on a building looking down at the city.

"This is Highroars tower, the tallest structure in Dracogain. You can see allot of the city here and even the oceans beach." Shadon explained then went to another picture looking at the planet from a space station. "This is Dracogain and the silver thing there is the Sun cannon." Shadon explained then browsed through more pictures.

"Wait! Go back to that one." Tikal said very curiously so Shadon went back and the picture was a statue of a young looking dragon in ancient Dracogain armor.

"You know him?" Shadon asked confused of the demand.

"I saw him on the stone walls, he is supposed to use someone to save the world then take it over." Tikal explained. "Does he have a name?" she asked.

"His name is Zalmunna. He was said to have taken over half the world then attempted to take the rest but faced off against a powerful Mage named Elder. From stories I heard Elder is allot like my father and even has a similar staff, I think that either Corrupt took the staff or Corrupt is Elder. So anyway Zalmunna was one of the rare grey dragons that due to their unstable minds are greatly feared. And him having hells red eyes don't help his case. But he was the first to obtain the creator eyes and due to that he was winning against Elder but after a week of fighting Elder got lucky and stabbed him with a special sword that seals away all his powers in a orb then after that the elementals hit him with all their elements. But as rumor has it he resisted most the swords ability and survived the attack. And is now waiting to strike back but only has a hand full of his original powers.

"Hard to believe that someone can be so strong and survive that much punishment and still be living." Tikal mentioned very surprised at the story then the bush started to move and a black chao came out and as he walked by the other chao looked at him like a king or god so as the black Chao came up Shadon picked him up and said how cute he was knowing how he hated that so the black Chao froze the spy and went to his normal state where allot of dark energy surrounded him like black flames then stared at Shadon.

"You know I hate to be called cute or be picked up." Sacurestu said in a angry and annoyed voice then he glared at Tikal and back at Shadon. "So this is what you have been doing, playing with your new girlfriend, you never been one to date." Sacurestu asked.

"Slow down there old man, she is not my girlfriend and we have been on zero dates." Shadon said annoyed and shocked Sacurestu of all creatures actually said that. "What made you want to be all young and hip all of a sudden?" Shadon asked which made Sacurestu want to punch him.

"Umm... What's a girlfriend and what's a date." Tikal said knowing it had something to do with her.

"Umm... How do I explain this... You know how you get a mate for marriage? Well you get together without marriage so you can get time to see if you like the person enough before the big event... Of course I personally think marriage is a waste of money but that's just me." Shadon explained which made Tikal looked down a little sadden. "You guys are so lucky, here our parents choose who we have to be with and we have no say." Tikal explained very sad like.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can change things around, but it's going to be hard with a strict leader." Shadon said.

"What was your leader like?" Tikal asked.

"Well... He was nice and listened to what people had to say, and if the citizens wanted a rule changed then they will request it and he will test if it's better or not." Shadon explained.

"Wow... Big friendly place with a fair leader... I wish more people around here were like that." Tikal said.

"A word Shadon. If you don't mind." Sacurestu said.

"Well of course I mind." Shadon replied with a small grin.

Sacurestu glared at Shadon. "It was not a question." He said very angrily and demanding so they went off further from Tikal.

"I would ask why you have not killed them all yet but let me guess, you came here, looked at the alter then she came all nice so you waited and noticed that there are very few nice Echidna so you made a deal with the tribe leader and you stayed because of a feeling you have." Sacurestu said and Shadon knew he was always on the spot so there was no point in saying anything.

"I need you to stay also of course you will need to stay in your chao form but that's fine since you are looked at like a god." Shadon explained with Sacurestu agreeing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 8 the nice three months**

**What can go wrong?**

Shadon and Tikal would normally spend their time at the shrine with Sacurestu in his chao form and the spy watching and listening thinking he was hidden. Tikal noticed that Shadon is still not use to ancient civilization and he would almost get into arguments with Pachacamac about things, but against temptation Shadon would stop the argument so nothing big will happen. Sacurestu would normally be on top of the shrine roof watching down at the chao and talk with Chaos. Shadon does no know how they communicate and sometimes he thinks they are having a staring contest with each other. Tikal would play with the Chao and talk with Shadon about allot of things and to her surprise Shadon listened the entire time as normally the boys would get bored and end the conversation to run off to do something else.

"So what do you normally do in a day? You know... Besides this?" Shadon asked which made Tikal remember that he is from a place that is always busy and there was always something new.

"Well... Nothing else really. Are you getting bored here?" Tikal said a little worried.

"Not at all, but I found a way for us to travel around out side the village without being caught." Shadon informed.

"What's that plan?" Tikal asked. "And what if my father comes and I am not here to protect the Chao?"

"I can insure you that Sacurestu can fend them all off without killing a single one." Shadon informed then whispered "We will go behind the alter and there Sacurestu will make clones of us then I will teleport us out and the clones will get back into the spies vision making him think that they are us." Shadon informed so they did the plan which worked 100 percent.

Shadon transported elsewhere of the world where the sun was setting.

"How is the sun already setting? The sun just came Up." Tikal asked.

"The world is a circle and it rotates around the sun which means that we are at a place somewhere on the other side of the world." Shadon explained.

In front if them was a cliff and looking down at the water and saw the sun reflection.

"That looks really beautiful." Tikal mentioned.

They stood there till the sun was out of sight then went to a dessert.

"I forgot how much I hated deserts... Way to hot... But this looks about right to build my base." Shadon said.

"Base? That will take time." Tikal explained.

"The base is already built; I just need to get it here." Shadon said then put his hand on the ground then strange marking went around the area then a stone block came up from under them with Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"The original was Dracogain royal writing, but since I am here I might as well change it up, this translates to "The darkness will engulf all light." This refers to the King of death that lives inside the pyramid with many other lost souls." Shadon explained.

"That sounds terrible." Tikal said.

Then a few feet away another block came up then further down a pyramid came up with a dangerous path that floats above quicksand.

"Come on, I will show you a few things." Shadon said.

"I think I rather not... I get a bad feeling from this place." Tikal informed.

"Well it is night time here... Understandable." Shadon said taking one last look at the pyramid but he thought the torches made the path a tad too bright so he slightly dimmed the lights for a better feel.

He then teleported to an icy and snowing field that was very bright.

"Thus place is always snowing in a blizzard like way; it's the perfect place to build the tower." Shadon said then putting his hand on the ground and four pillars came up with one longer one in the middle turbot raised even higher to where the snow storm did not allow sight on the top and the highest you could see is just the bottom area with eight pillars going really high with a middle one going up.

"It's freezing here; may we go somewhere nicer in the world?" Tikal asked.

"Here is a place that you would never thought ever existed yet, right beside you the entire time." Shadon said.

"What do you mean?" Tikal asked.

"Put this on your neck, it will make air so you can be underwater and put this on your arm, this will make the pressure not Crush you." Shadon said putting them on her.

They then teleported above a ocean with no land in sight then they fell in the water which scared Tikal till she knew she was not drowning and saw many fish swimming around.

"This is the Inside the ocean." Shadon said.

"This is amazing." Tikal said and was shocked at the scenery of all kinds of creatures swimming around but the deeper they got, the darker it got. "I can barely see." Tikal informed.

"Just stay a hold of my arm, my eyes let me see everything." Shadon said then after a while of going down Shadon finally hit ground then a giant bubble like thing came up with glass windows then when it stopped the inside lights came on and out in the distance you could see many other similar structures surrounding a bigger tower in the middle then they were all of a sudden inside the dome.

"This place is amazing." Tikal said looking outside at all the sea life swimming by then after a while inside they teleported to what would later be called emerald coast.

As they were drying off at the beach Shadon was in deep thought but was looking at Tikal with a blank face which freaked her out.

"Umm... Shadon? Are you alright?" Tikal asked kind of worried.

Shadon was so temped to say he was staring at her fantasizing about them but had a feeing she was not into that kind of jokes so he said he was thinking about the bases.

"Then why look at me with that face?" Tikal asked.

"Oh no, I was not looking at you, I was looking at that odd circular rock formation that goes in a loop." Shadon explained.

"Alright... If you say so." Tikal said kind of relieved yet, still not buying the story.

The way they came back was that the clones would run behind the alter and behind it they came back and the clones disappeared then the real Shadon and Tikal would run back in the open.

"Did you two have fun?" Sacurestu asked.

"Yes, the tour and visuals was great an I had allot of fun." Tikal said then left back to her room in the village.

"Was this for a tour or to find base locations?" Sacurestu asked.

"A bit of both." Shadon responded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 9 the mysterious mission**

**The cause of chaos day**

More time passed, Shadon never thought he would go on without Dracogain technology for this long and saw just how peaceful things could be without it. Sacurestu would be on top looking down like he was a king of the kingdom and never really talked to the other Chao's.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, I have a creeper of a brother and a perverted sister whose mind I dare not read." Shadon answered. "Do you have any?" Shadon asked.

"No... But I was thinking and you are the closest thing I have to a brother." Tikal said.

Shadon thought about what she said and after the time he was here she did become like a sister, something Shadon never thought would happen in his life but a couple of messengers came and told Shadon he had to do a mission but had no detail other then follow the others so when he left Sacurestu thought that something was wrong so he came with hidden in the shadows.

After two hours of walking they finally stop and look at one of the destroyed tribe.

"What happened here?" One asked.

"I feel some sort of aura." Another one said.

Shadon looked around and noticed traces of blue aura, he knew what happened. His brother Shaden used blue aura impulse so Shadon decided to see what happened so he used the creator eyes then a arrow slowed down in his face then stopped completely with Shadon's eyes widened and the rest were turned around ready to kill him so Shadon avoided the arrow which made time start again then the Echidna's charged at him but they all were impaled with black spikes coming from the ground.

"I knew something was going on." Shadon said. Shouldn't you be at the shrine?" He asked

"I knew something was up so I followed you but now I think I should have waited at the shrine." Sacurestu said then a earthquake appeared and a wave of water was rushing towards them but before the water hit them it disappeared so they ran back to the shrine as fast as they could but when they got back the place was in ruins and saw no one so they went to the top and saw Tikal's body dead and soulless.

"I see, they went to invade and Chaos got angry so he defended and killed them all but Tikal, I suspect she sealed her and Chaos on the master emerald." Sacurestu explained. "There are still surviving Echidna; they will guard the master emerald so this does not happen again."

"Incoming transmission from sun cannon." AI said.

"What the hell was that?" Shade asked.

"It's the new move I wanted to test out, that's why I said give me more time so I could test it." Shadon said but Sacurestu knew he was lying since he was there but added on by saying "That move is too strong and has major side effects so it shall now be a forbidden move"


	10. Chapter 10

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 10 mission complete**

**Now what?**

"Well now what? I don't think you will just leave the body here." Sacurestu said.

"Remember the pyramid base? I am going to add a chamber for her body to be." Shadon replied.

"Are you going to make it ageless?" Sacurestu asked.

"Well yes, why do you ask?" Shadon asked very curious like.

"Remember the trick you are trying to do, control dead bodies, she could be the one." Sacurestu suggested.

"You want her to be a test subject?" Shadon said Kind of angry.

"Kind of, to make points across or battle the bad guys and make her a hero in the future which will soon become the present." Sacurestu explained.

1000 years later humans started to rule the planet by force and the dragons went their separate ways and there was a war between humans ruling or animals ruling so as the war was going on Shadon used this time to use his new ability and took control of Tikal, her face was emotionless, her eye lids were half way down her eyes and Shadon was able to use his push and pull abilities and was training to do more without damaging the vessel but other then teleportation Tikal's body could only handle the force control to push or pull. She traveled to the war zone and Tikal landed in the middle of both charging species, when none of them stopped she used the push powers to push them away from each other.

"Who are you?" A human asked.

"What do you mean who is she?" A hedgehog asked. "She saved the world along time ago." The hedgehog informed.

"I don't buy it, I heard the story and it said she sacrificed herself so why is she here 1000 years later?" A human asked.

She teleported in front of him and said in an emotionless tone "Has it ever came to you that I came back to stop this war?" Tikal asked then teleported back to the middle and then she got shot with an arrow where the heart was then she took it out staring at the human.

"How can you still be alive? That hit you in the heart! And how can you not feel it?" The human asked scared like.

"I am Tikal, one of the last remaining Echidna's in the world. I am immortal and am going to get you two to agree on terms and live together in peace." Tikal shouted to the two armies then a grey dragon walked up with creator eyes which caused Tikal to gain the creator eyes somehow since Shadon was controlling her.

"Excellent speech girl, but you can't stop war, but be happy, after this war peace will come once again for us Anthro's and animals." The grey dragon said but at this point everyone was agreeing with the girl and they all shot at the grey dragon but then he brainwashed all the Anthro animals to shoot at the humans then the two sides charged at each other with the grey dragon ready to slice Tikal but she dodged and used the power to push him back.

"You clearly never have been in a war before. You are put of your match traitor." The grey dragon said.

"No, you just got lucky." She said then tackled him off the cliff then putting a type of seal on his stomach which lifted the creator eyes off of him then the Anthro's were freed.

"No!" The grey dragon screamed. "Creator eyes... Someone is controlling! I should have taken you more seriously."

"Your terror ends here, that seal blocks all power you have." She explained.

"Just you wait, I will destroy the orb and I will rule all. You think my powers are all gone? Foolish girl." The grey dragon said then he vanished then Tikal appeared on top of the cliff looking down at the two armies.

"So he started the war between us... I guess living side by you won't be all too bad... We are capable of making our set of rules together." A fox said so after the war the two sides formed governments across the world but each place had different ideas so many countries were made later but the humans and Anthro's were all treated equally which was the real goal.

What is in store in another 1000 years when Sonic enters the world and saves it from several dangers? Find out next time.

**Alright! First 10 chapters done and not a single comment... I heard it normally takes a year to get big anyway and I kinda prefer not many people read it so when the next version comes out it will be MUCH better instead of someone assuming this is it and not liking it. So if you like it then great! If you dont then I encourage you to say why in the comments and if you just dont like the style its in then wait for the next version to come out!**

**So I call this the past saga since the first 10 chapters are more of a back story so now its time to jump 1000 years in the future and see what the cause was to this effect.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Version 1.1**

**Alright, lets start the more current time part of this story. Lots of questions will be asked and only I will know the answer to XD (Until the story gets far enough to where its answered)**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 11 a new threat**

**What has changed?**

Over 2000 years has passed since Dracogain fell. Chaos had already been defeated and calmed down, the planet was saved from the ARK, metal sonic fell and the black arms are no more. It was a normal day at station square which has been repaired and improved from the assault of Chaos and the black arms. This time the city is bigger and better then it's ever been.

A young pink hedgehog was walking the streets of station square when a unfamiliar face appears from the darkness.

"Well girl. What do we have here?" A mysterious voice said which made Amy turn around and viewed a creature with a skeleton mask on, black cloak, right hand had a glove with five blood stained claws on them with black shoes*

"Who are you?" Amy said a little scared.

"I hope you kept the promise you made me." The creature said.

"What promise?" Amy asked. I have never seen you before in my life."

"Hmm, so you don't remember, well I don't blame you; you were only a baby when I last saw you." The creature said then Amy was really getting scared, this guy is either lying or some kind of stalker.

"Just who are you? You cannot say that kind of thing and not reveal who you are." Amy said getting angry.

"My name is not important; I must see your fighting skills." The creature said.

"What? You must be insane!" Amy yelled angrily then the mysterious one grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall.

"This can't be all you have..." The creature said very disappointed then he let go and took a few steps back and Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer and when Amy was about to swing Sonic ran in and tried to spin dash the guy but he avoided.

"And just what are you doing?" Sonic demanded to know.

"Testing the power of an old friend of mine little sister." The creature said.

"What! I have a older sister?" She asked very shocked.

"Don't listen to him, he is clearly lying." Sonic said but Amy ignored and demanded more information.

"I must get going, you will find out more from the one named Vanilla. Oh and you want a name? My name is Shaden." The creature said then he vanished.

Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah... He didn't do to much to me but I need to talk to Vanilla." Amy said.

"If you want, I can come with you in case he comes back." Sonic said then getting the feeling he is going to regret that later on.

"Really?" Amy said surprised. "Okay" She said excitedly then grabbed his arm and ran off which made Sonic think "Oh what did I get myself into."

Lots of people went to the new center of town to see the new design, in the middle there was a monument that had no particular shape or design but was kind of cool. Everyone was there, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow? You name it. As sonic and Amy found Vanilla they ran up to her and asked if Amy had a sister.

"Yes... How did you find out?" Vanilla asked.

"Some guy in a costume named Shaden told me." Amy responded then Vanilla's gave filled with fear.

"Umm... Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Just a thought." Vanilla responded.

After that a orange Echidna appeared on top of the relic looking down at the creatures and their faces.

"Tikal? What are you doing here?" Tails asked then noticed the emotionless look on her. "Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Glad to see I am still known." Tikal said

"She jumped down and looked straight into tails eyes."What are you doing? And what's with the eyes?" Tails asked.

"You know me from a memory and the Chaos indecent but not for what I did along time ago." Tikal said.

"I was never informed, what did you do?" Tails asked then Knuckles pulled tails away from her.

"I see. So I am feared here." Tikal said.

"No, there is something that is not right about you." Knuckles said.

"So you know what I did?" Tikal asked.

"Yes, you saved the world along time ago from Chaos." Knuckles responded.

"And?" Tikal asked.

"I'm really not sure what else you did." Knuckles said.

"That happened 2000 years ago? You must be old." Rouge said so Tikal looked at her for that statement and charged at her ready to punch but Rouge avoided the punch but flew to the wall and didn't know how because she was not hit.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Sonic asked but Tikal ignored, raised her hand towards Rouge then Rouge went flying through the wall.

"I see. You must possess powers like Silver." Shadow stated.

"This is nothing like Silver. It's like she is adding force to the wind and blowing it to a direction." Sonic informed then Tikal went to punch Shadow but he used chaos control and went around her to kick her in the head but as he was about to kick her head Tikal's creator eyes activated and time was slowed down further so she spun around and kicked Shadow in the head adding force so Shadow went flying further against the nearest wall.

"it looks like I am faster then chaos control." Tikal said then looked at the green emerald, took it out of shadows hands and crushed it.

"I never liked the emeralds anyway." She said.

"As Knuckles went to punch her she punched back at him and when their fist collided her left hand broke and the spikes on his knuckles shattered.

"It seems my hand is broken, nothing I can't fix." Tikal saying not really caring.

"I can't believe it, she didn't feel a thing." Knuckles said

Shadow used chaos spear on her but the eyes didn't work and it hit Tikal's leg and when she went to get back up she fell back down.

"Seems my leg is broken." She said calmly.

"She then used the push power in a 360 degree angle to push everything away from her leaving many wounded then a teenage pink hedgehog came and landed in front of her holding a pink rose.

"And who might you be?" Tikal asked.

"My name is Ashela Rose." She said winking and giving a brief thumps up.

"I didn't even sense you coming but then again I am in bad shape." Tikal said.

"Well looking at your hand I would say it's broken and the way you stand your leg is broken and the fact that you don't seem to feel it I say you don't feel anything." Ashela noticed.

"You seem like you want to prove something or show off." Tikal said.

"Well... To be honest I always wanted to be a Shadowblade elite and I trained really hard to meet the standards." Ashela said.

"You know that people look at that as a rumor and a legend, can you say for sure they actually exist?" Tikal asked.

"I am 100% they do exist." Ashela answered.

"Very well then, let's see what you got, I may be in bad shape but it should still be enough to take you down." Tikal said calmly.

"Ashela charged and slid into Tikal's legs but Tikal jumped over however Ashela grabbed Tikal's leg, threw Tikal up in the air, jumped up and kicked her in the back of the head leading her head to hit the ground face first so when Tikal got back up there were scrapes and blood everywhere on her body.

Impressive. You actually got me." Tikal said emotionlessly.

"Well is that enough for you?" Ashela asked. "No offense, but you look like hell right now." after Ashela said that a circle formed in the air and a snake chain creature came from it. The snake had a chain like body and the tail was a circle that can make portals from so when it came through the portal sucked Tikal in then the portal turned off.

"And you are?" Ashela asked.

"My name is Snipe. My sincere apologies but she is not herself." Snipe informed. "And it's very disappointing when nobody knows the heroic deeds that she has done."

"I heard of both of them, she stopped chaos from rampaging by sacrificing her self and 1000 years later she came back and brought humans and animals to live as one." Ashela mentioned.

"You are cleaver, smart, skilled and seems quite responsible, if you play your cards right then if Shadowblade does exist then you might actually get a dream come true... However that is a big if, don't get your hopes up." After Snipe said that his tail formed a portal then he slid in so when Snipe went away Ashela fell to the ground as she got hit by the push At the last second but was aimed on the leg so she didn't go flying.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah... She just got me pretty good." Ashela responded then Amy came up the two looked at each other and with a surprised face Ashela hugged Amy.

"Who are you?" Amy asked confused.

"I am your older sister, Ashela rose." Ashela informed.

Amy was shocked and tears came from her eyes from the thought of seeing her sister then Knuckles came up to sonic and said "Great now your going to have to deal with two of them."

Cream came up she asked what her name was so instead of telling people 1 on 1 she went on top of the relic and shouted "Hello everyone! my name is Ashela Rose, and I can insure you that as long as I am here you all will be safe."

As Vanilla went to go get Cream Ashela noticed then said "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, I got very worried when you disappeared." Vanilla said.

"So who was that guy who attacked me?" Amy asked.

"What's his name? I will get him good for you." Ashela said ready to beat someone up,

"Well... He said his name was Shaden and I left him a promise when I was only a baby." Amy informed which got Ashela worried.

"No... It can't be him... He must be lying." Ashela said worried and confused.

"He sounded quite serious." Amy added.

"I knew Shaden a long time ago. He would never do that." Ashela said.

"Maybe the Shaden you know and the Shaden who attacked her are two different Shaden's." Cream suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Ashela said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Version 1.1**

**I dont know what I was thinking with this chapter when I first made it a few years ago... It was late at night and I was bored so what can I say?**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 12 enter Ashela rose**

**Amy's Christmas party**

Everyone was all laid back and Ashela learned about the others and befriended all of them... Well accept for shadow.

"Rouge. What's the black hedgehog's story?" Ashela asked. "He does not seem very happy."

"Oh well that's Shadow. He is the ultimate life form, good luck trying to get anything from him." Rouge informed.

"Ashela sensed something behind her so she turned around and saw nothing so she started randomly punching the air which got people confused.

"Ashela? What are you doing?" Amy asked then Ashela hit something and it flew against the wall and espio was revealed.

"HAHA! I told you she would notice." Charmy said very excitedly.

"What! But Espio is undetectable. How could she notice?" Victor wondered then Ashela walked up to Espio.

"And just what were you doing?" Ashela asked.

"Well the ones over there made a bet that you would not notice me." Espio explained so Ashela looked over and saw vector handing Charmy rings.

"Very well, but don't do it again or I will really get you good." Ashela said them Espio walked back.

"What happened? I thought your invisibility was undetectable?" Victor asked.

"Normally it is... But this one was able to sense me." Espio replied.

"Okay now listens up, I am having a Christmas party so get all your friends and get here." Amy announced to the rest so everyone left to get ready for the party.

"Ashela, can you..." She turned around and Ashela was gone. "Now where could she have run off to?" Amy wondered then went back to preparations.

"Shadow was sitting peacefully on a tree at a cliff when a unwanted hedgehog came up.

"Hello there Shadow." Amy said cheerfully but Shadow looked at her for a brief second then looked back.

"Oh now don't be like that." Ashela whined in a very fake way.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked not really caring.

"Well one, to get to know you better and two, Amy is having a Christmas party and she said to invite all our friends." Ashela informed.

"Well I won't tell you about me and why bug me about the party if we are not friends?" Shadow said annoyed then Ashela smiled and walked up to him, put her hand on his head and started to pet him then said in a fake sad voice "Because if you don't then my sister could be very sad." But that just made Shadow smack her hand off of him and used chaos control out of there. Shortly after Ashela saw a big robot walk by and she walked in it's way.

"Hey! Do you know shadow the hedgehog?" Ashela asked the robot.

"Affirmative." Omega replied.

"Great, then can you do me a favor?" Ashela asked.

"What is the situation?" Omega asked.

"Well Amy is having a Christmas party and I was wondering if you could get Shadow to come?" Ashela asked.

"Negative, Shadow ordered me not to disturb him with others request." Omega informed.

"It was a direct order, something big is going to happen and the President needs him there." Ashela said hoping it will work.

"Scanning logs... Mission not in data base." Omega replied.

"It's a top secret mission that wont be stored in a data base, something really big will happen, Rouge was suppose to tell you but I guess she didn't." Ashela said, this time sounding more convincing.

"In that case I will get him there on time." Omega responded then he walked away leaving Ashela to think "Poor sucker fell for it, I am going to have so much fun."

She went walking then she thought she saw Sonic walk by so she stopped him but it was metallic.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." Ashela said kind of confused but the robot just glared and grabbed her by the neck then in the background she heard a voice. "Who do we have here?" Eggman said "Did Amy come back from the future?"

"Oh please... We hardly look anything alike... I don't even think we are sisters to be honest but I will be your worst nightmare if you don't get this robot to unhand me." She said in a dark tone.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Eggman asked.

Ashela pulled out her pink rose then grabbed the fingers of metal then pink mist got around the fingers forcing his fingers apart so she jumped in the air and a pink tornado formed sucking in Eggman and metal Sonic. Eggman landed in front of sonic and metal Sonic rushed back at Ashela.

"Eggman? What are you doing here and what was that pink tornado?" Sonic asked.

"S... S... S... Sonic." Eggman said in that fake scared voice. "Some pink hedgehog with a rose up and formed the tornado!" Eggman informed.

"Ashela? What were you doing?" Sonic asked ready for lies.

"Nothing! Just passing by, I swear it." Eggman said clearly lying.

"Yeah, I don't believe you even for a second. She would not attack someone for no reason." Sonic informed then started to run towards the battle field.

"Oh. So you came back." Ashela said cocky like wanting a fight. "Well then I will show no mercy." She said with a smirk then metal Sonic charged after Ashela so she dodged the punch but was hit in the back nearly right after which knocked her down but she got up immediately.

"Oh so you're fast, but don't think I will give up because of it." Ashela ensured then she held out the pink rose then pink mist came from it filling the battlefield and pink roses formed everywhere on the ground so metal Sonic walked towards her then he stepped on one and it blew up causing the others to blow up also but the mist around the area formed new ones.

"Rose mines, my favorite kind of assault rose." Ashela stated proud of herself then noticed metal flying now so he does not step on them so Ashela unleashed more pink mist but this one went around her back and formed fairy wings so she could fly also.

"Now you will learn to fear the pink mist." Ashela said then pink mist went around her arms and two serpent dragons formed then she launched them both but metal Sonic dodged them both then charged at Ashela but then Ashela vanished in the mist.

"Material analysis, Made up of two unknown chemicals. Mist seems to be used to blind enemy. Slightly poisonous used to paralyze enemy, switching sight mode, ignoring poison." Metal sonic said then adding the new features then Ashela landed in front of him and as he tried to punch her he couldn't move.

"All the pink mist will form around you and crush you leaving no trace of you, I win." Ashela said proudly but metal Sonic tried to struggle and as Sonic and Eggman ran up metal Sonic was crushed.

"Noooooo! My machine, you will pay for this." Eggman threat then flew away on the Eggmobile.

"You beat metal sonic all by your self with almost no injury?" Sonic asked amazed.

"He misread my attack, what can I say?" Ashela informed.

"I knew you were strong but not this strong." Sonic said then took a few steps forward.

"NO! DONT GET ANY CLOSER!" Ashela warned but was too late then Sonic could not move so Ashela used her rose to suck up all the Pink mist then Sonic fell to the ground breathing hard.

"I told you, it's a poisonous chemical." Ashela informed.

2 days later. Amy's Christmas party...

"So who all is coming?" Ashela asked.

"Well here is all I know of. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Vanilla, and perhaps a few more." Amy informed.

"So what kind of things are we going to do?" Ashela asked.

"Well there are presents, music, food and people." Amy answered leaving Ashela to think "Well yeah... I can see that. I meant something else. Hehe, all well, I have something really big planned. Oh it's going to be hilarious."

2 hours later all the people came that was on the list but there was two others that showed up that was unexpected, Omega and Shadow.

"I didn't think you would come." Rouge said.

Ashela thought "HA poor suckers fell for it, I can't believe it, well time to have some fun with this."

"Well omega sounded quite serious and kept going on about some orders so I had no choice." Shadow responded not happy.

"Well look who's here." Sonic said very cocky like.

"Hmf, faker" Shadow said especially not happy to see him.

"Well good to see you too." Sonic replied but Shadow ignored and walked elsewhere then Ashela started the music and people started talking.

"I have a game we can play later on." Ashela said with a devious face.

"And what game is that?" Amy asked.

"I've been trying to test this out but if you play spin the bottle with a chaos emerald then the truth or dares must be granted and if you say no then the emerald will force it. It's only a rumor but I have some hilarious dares in mind." Ashela said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun, but the emerald I saw was crushed by Tikal." Amy informed.

"Then what do I have here?" Ashela said pulling out a Chaos emerald.

"Wow! Where did you find that?" Amy asked.

"Well I found five others but I wanted the red one so I put them back." Ashela informed.

"Wait, there are seven in total and Tikal crushed one leaving six and you found five and put them back and then that one which means you found all the current emeralds." Amy said surprised.

"Oh, I guess I should have kept them." Ashela said sarcastically like she was hiding something.

So later it was present time but the chaotix had to leave for a case and cream and vanilla was strangely asleep and did not wake up to anything so everyone opened their presents then found some behind the tree from Ashela.

"Amy got a pink rose and the rest got a chaos emerald, shadow even got the destroyed green one back.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Rouge said amazed by the jewel.

"You're right; I shouldn't have so give it back." Ashela said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." Rouge said not finding it that funny so as everyone stayed and partied Ashela brought cream and vanilla back.

"Sorry you two... But your eyes are too innocent to see what I have planned." Ashela told them then ran back so as Ashela returned she had a game she was dying to try out.

"Blaze, can I borrow that?" Ashela asked.

"Sure." Blaze responded then Ashela took the emerald and asked everyone if they wanted to play a game so everyone said yes but Shadow.

"I am out of here." Shadow said but when Shadow went to use chaos control he couldn't then saw ashela's glowing.

"I don't think so shadow." Ashela responded but everyone was amazed she could block Shadow from using his emerald.

"What do you want from me?" He said very annoyed and tired of her.

"I want you to lighten up and be more social. And it seems like you don't have much of a choice right now." Ashela said ful of her self so Shadow pulled out his pistol but Ashela pulled out the clip. "I know where you keep your gun... I have always wanted to do that." Ashela said leaving Shadow to check his gun and found that the clip was missing.

"Fine! I will play your stupid game." Shadow said very angrily

"So who goes first?" Rouge asked.

"I will. I need to see if this trick works." Ashela said then the bottle span and it landed on shadow.

"Hmm... What would shadow never do. Oh I know, give sonic a nice five second long hug.

"Are you insane! There is no way I am doing that!" Shadow said very angrily but the emerald started to glow then Shadow got up which put a big smile on Ashela's face.

"Umm... Shadow? What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "This isn't funny."

Shadow gave sonic the hug and after he snapped out of it he pushed Sonic to the ground and gave Ashela a death glare. Everyone else was shocked and could not believe their eyes when he did that.

"YES! I AM A GENIUS!" Ashela shouted then looked at Amy then at Sonic then back at Amy.

"Umm... I don't like the way you looked at us..." Sonic said getting kind of scared, especially when Amy looked back and nodded yes.

Shadow spun it and it landed on Blaze.

"Truth or dare?" Shadow asked blaze.

"Dare." Blaze responded.

"I dare you to burn Ashela!" Shadow said then everyone screamed no but the emerald started glowing and Blaze burned Ashela to dust.


	13. Chapter 13

**Version 1.1**

Dont own Sega material

**Chapter 13 hollow and nightmare**

**The spirit combo**

Blaze was looking at her hands after what she just done nobody expected such a dare from Shadow.

"Blaze? Are you alright?" Silver asked worried.

"I...I just killed her... I just burned her to dust..." Blaze said almost crying.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SHADOW!" Rouge shouted

"No one makes me do something like that and gets away with it." Shadow said not caring in the slightest.

"This time you took it too far and that's no good." Sonic said ready for a fight but then a black fog came from the ground and Ashela came out of it.

"That's right... You got nothing on me... I am invincible." Ashela said very weakly then a creature with a black cloak, shadowy face and one eye with a star design on it came up.

"Don't get a big mouth; you would have been toasted if it were not for me." The creature said calmly.

"What you are? Are you the real grim reaper?" Ashela asked.

"My name is Hollow, one of the elite androids of Shadowblade." Hollow informed but Ashela could not believe her ears when she heard that. So a few seconds later Hollow made eye contact with shadow and he gave him the illusion of Maria dying over and over again for the next two minutes which made Shadow fall to the ground.

"Wha... What did you do?" Shadow demanded to know.

"My eye can cast illusions and make you see them, and what better punishment then your greatest pain in your life." Hollow informed calmly.

Shadow used chaos spear on Hollow but the attack went right through him.

"Attacks don't work on me, I am what people call a ghost, but I am also a machine." Hollow informed.

"No one can make a robot like that, not even in the future." Silver stated.

"But in the past is when I was created, a great scientific mind with magical powers was able to enchant my design with spells, being un-solid is one of them but my key power comes from my eye." Hollow informer them Ashela looked at the eye and knew exactly what it was.

"Th... The eye of the Creator... Other then the Creators only three were able to obtain it, Dracogain, Zalmunna and Shadowblade leader Shadon." Ashela informed but waiting for hollow to confirm it.

"Don't get your self in any more trouble; I won't save you the next time." Hollow said then vanished on the mist then as everyone went to look at shadow he was gone.

"Sorry for what he did to you, I promise I will get him good for that." Rouge ensured

"Yeah... You go do that. I will be doing something." Ashela said then headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Amy asked.

I have an idea but I need to go do a few things first." Ashela said then walked out.

Angel island master emerald shrine...

"Hmm, something is not right. Pink mist burst!" Ashela said then Pink mist spread around the area and noticed lasers everywhere.

"How did knuckles set this up? No matter I will still get through." Ashela walked forward then something appeared.

"Who might you be?" Ashela asked.

"I am Nightmare and I am here to insure you that what you are looking for is not here." Nightmare said clearly hiding something.

"Oh please you don't even know why I am here, you don't have the eye and you are full of yourself." Ashela said annoyed.

"You just sealed your fate." Nightmare said then touched one of the lasers.

"It appears nothing happened." Ashela said confused.

"We will see about that, something will happen soon and something in exactly one year. Oh and you are giving yourself false hope on this mission as it is impossible." Nightmare said then vanished.

"Strange, can't wait till one year, might as well walk through now." Ashela said then walked to the master emerald for answers and inside she saw a pyramid with outside platforms and quicksand.

"Could that be at Eggman's base? No, it's far too advanced... Is that a Maxus in the quicksand? Th... That's a Shadowblade base!" Ashela said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked not happy to see her.

"I was just sight seeing then I saw this and decided to look at it." Ashela said

"I don't buy it, what were you really doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Ashela ran off the cliff of the island and jumped off. When she did knuckles followed.

"You idiot! Nothing can survive a fall from this height!" Knuckles shouted.

"Tell that to Sonic and Shadow, both fell from space and survived." Ashela screamed back.

As Ashela hit the water knuckles shortly followed in and as Knuckles got back up he saw nothing so he dived again to look for her.

**Did she drown? Did she swim miles to the city? Was she captured by a water monster? We will find out later when I either get bored and update the next chapter to 1.1 or maybe even 1.2. But if I see more comments then I might just have to do it to keep the fans I might not even know I have. **


End file.
